Rewards
by M L Europe
Summary: Gage learns a little about dealing with women.


Rewards  
  
By M L Europe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing to my name. Don't sue!  
  
~*~  
  
"Partners are supposed to look out for each other!" Ranger Sydney Cooke yelled at her partner, Francis Gage, as they walked into Ranger Headquarters. They had just come back from a major bar brawl, involving a suspect in one of their many cases, and as usual a fight had ensued as soon as the two Rangers had walked in the door way. The aftermath of the sudden brawl left the two badly bruised, and Sydney blaming Gage for most of it. "Where were you when the guy flipped me up and against that concrete wall FIFTY times!"  
  
"I was getting smashed in the jaw FIFTY-ONE times!" Gage retorted, Sydney's accusations starting to get on his nerves. He felt the eyes of the other Rangers in the room and his face flushed red. This was prime for major ribbing later. Gage sighed and sat in his seat, vaguely aware of Sydney still ranting and raging. After a few more minutes of her not stopping, Gage finally cracked. "Shut UP, Sydney!"  
  
Sydney, slightly caught of guard by his interposing statement, only relented for a minute, before continuing with, "No! I will NOT shut up! I'd like to go into fights and things, knowing my partner will back me up!"  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Gage all but shouted, "Back you up?! Syd, if I backed you up back there, more than I did, we would STILL be having an argument, but over me being sexist and not letting you fight for yourself!" There was silence between the two, Sydney trying to glare him into backing down and Gage standing firm in his opinion, though he was kicking himself for being so blunt.  
  
The silence was broken by Sydney, who stormed out of the office. Gage could do nothing but stare as she left. That and notice that not only had there been silence between Sydney and him, but in the rest of the office as well. He looked around and dozens of eyes watching him. Sinking into his seat, Gage wanted to die of embarrassment. He pretended to work on his report when he felt a presence. Looking up timidly, Gage's eyes met with the amused ones of Ranger Walker.  
  
"Care to explain what that was about?" the experienced ranger asked, a hint of laughter dancing out of his voice. Gage shook his head, to which Walker sighed and said, "Let me rephrase that. Explain what that was about."  
  
The younger ranger groaned inwardly and explained apprehensively, "We went to arrest Carlisle Duncan when he and his buddies started to attack us. It was ten against two, five for each. Knowing Syd, I figured she could manage on her own, so I let her punch out her own attackers while I did the same with mine. Stuff we do everyday, right? Well, after the fight, she comes storming up to me and starts yelling about what a bad partner I am and how I should watch out for her more." Letting out a large sigh, Gage ended with, "The only problem is we would get into more fights if I helped her out more." Gage looked helplessly at Walker, his expression seeming to say, 'How do you understand women?'  
  
Walker let out a slight chuckle and patted Gage on the back. "Let me give you some insight to the future from an older dog in the doghouse. It doesn't get any easier." Gage frowned and made a face. "Thanks Walker. Big help." The older ranger just laughed, making Gage wonder, "So, Walker, why do you put up with it?"  
  
A wide grin settled on Walker's face and he responded, "Because of the rewards that come with it." Gage laughed and shook his head, watching Walker strut back to his seat. Gage settled in to finish the report and wait for his partner, a small smile creeping up his face.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sydney finally came back, she was silent, waiting for Gage to yell at her some more. Surprisingly though, Gage smiled at the young woman in front of him and asked, "Would you like to go and get some coffee with me?"  
  
Sydney, too surprise to say anything, just nodded and stood up again. Gage came up behind her and guided her to the door, where they ran into Walker. Curious, Walker raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are you two going?"  
  
Responding quickly, Gage smirked. "To go get some rewards."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
